Hoy no debería haberme levantado
by amudoki
Summary: Una bruja, un conejito, Frankenstein y un lobo...Reborn a vuelto a hacer de las suyas con una fiesta estilo Vongola...¿Cómo le ira a nuestro conejito cuando el lobo intente comerselo?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa, aquí os dejo el primer fic que escribí, es una serie compuesta de 2 fic's y un one-shot! Espero que lo disfruteis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para saciar las ganas con las que me quede de que la serie fuera Yaoi TT^TT

* * *

Era Domingo al mediodía y Sawada Tunayoshi seguía acostado en su cama. No tenía ganas de levantarse ya que al ser fin de semana le dejaban dormir hasta tarde. Pero ese domingo ,por alguna razón ,se había despertado temprano a causa de que su súper intuición le que algo malo iba a pasarle. Por eso se pasó parte de la mañana en la cama con miedo a levantarse hasta que...

-¡Dame-Tsuna levántate de una vez!-se giró para ver a un bebe moreno de extrañas patillas que vestía un traje negro con un sombrero y un camaleón sobre él.

-¡Reborn!-No le dio tiempo a decir más ya que el bebe lo sacó de una patada de la cama.-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele Reborn!-El pelicastaño hizo un puchero que, la mayoría de la gente encontraría adorable en en el lindo ojimiel, pero que su tutor ignoró por completo propinándole una nueva patada.

-Si ya estabas despierto haberte levantado...¿o es que querías que yo te levantase a patadas?-Reborn le dedicó a su pupilo una sonrisa sádica que provocó que a Tsuna le subiese un escalofio por la espalda.

-¡No! Es solo que...-El ojimiel se quedó callado viendo inseguro a su tutor sin saber si decirselo o no.

-¡Habla dame-tsuna!-Inquirió el moreno apuntando al ojimiel con su camaleón recientemente convertudo en pistola.

-¡HIIIIIIII! Es...Es que desde esta mañana he tenido el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasarme.-El ojimiel miró a Reborn preocupado por su presentimiento, ya que su súper intuición pocas veces fallaba.

El moreno se quedó mirando unos minutos la cara de su pupilo analizando las expresiones de este en búsqueda de algún signo que le indicase que mentía. Al no encontrarla se giró y le dio la espalda al ojimiel mientras marcaba un número en su móvil.

-Llamaré al Noveno para asegurarme de si pasa alga mientras tú alístate, mamá te espera con el desayuno.

Tsuna se cambio y se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba su madre junto con los niños. Su madre al verlo le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun.-dijo mientras le acercaba un plato con comida.

-Buenos días mama.-Le dedicó otra sonrisa igual de dulce a su madre mientras comenzaba a coger los cubiertos y comer.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a desayunar Reborn bajó por las escaleras lanzandole una mirada a su alumno. Este la tomo como un "tenemos que hablar". Acto seguido tras el desayuno Tsuna se levantó de la silla y siguió el camino por el que se había ido hace un rato Reborn.

-¿Qué te dijo el noveno Reborn?-pregunto el ojimiel con el semblante serio.

-Me dijo que...-Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después prosiguió-Me dijo que no ocurría nada, que por allí todo era como siempre.

-Pero yo sentí que algo malo iba a pasar...me-el ojimiel se veía confundido ante la declaración de su tutor. El moreno se quedo mirando a su pupilo mientras analizaba las palabras de este hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

-Tsuna has dicho que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no has hablado en general has dicho que algo malo iba pasarte a ti.-Ante las palabras de su tutor el ojimiel se sorprendió ya que este tenia razón y había estado todo el tiempo diciendo inconscientemente que algo malo le iba a pasar a ÉL.

-Pe...pero...-El ojimiel parecía muy confundido con la situación en la que estaba.

-Al parecer tu súper intuición incluye también un súper instinto de protección.-El moreno comenzo a reírse pero paro en seco para mirar con semblante serio a su alumno.-Hasta que sepamos que tipo de amenaza hay sobre ti estate alerta.

-De acuerdo.-El ojimiel se giro para volver al salón cuando Reborn lo detuvo y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.-¡Ay! ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?

-Era para probar si estabas alerta Dame-Tuna pero ya veo que no.-El ojimiel hizo un puchero y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando el moreno lo volvió a detener. Este, por miedo más que por otra cosa, se cubrió la cabeza esperando un nuevo golpe que nunca llegó.

-Je,buena reacción pero con eso no será suficiente.-Reborn le dio una patada en el estomago provocando que el ojimiel cayera al suelo.-Dame-tsuna te falta mucho para conseguir parar un golpe mio.-Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia al salón pero volvió unos pasos y agregó.-Por cierto Tsuna esta noche tendremos una fiesta de Halloween.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero si estamos en Septiembre?-decía confundido su alumno.

-Pero yo quiero celebrarlo ahora, ¿tienes algo en contra dame-tsuna?-lo miró con ojos de asesino despiadado lo que provocó en Tsuna un temblor.

-HIIIIIIII, no nada, no tengo nada en contra.-Decía mientras miraba como su tutor sonreía maleficamente y se marchaba de la habitación. Tsuna tembló ya que sabía que el moreno tramaba algo.

El día pasó tranquilo pero para Tsuna las horas pasaban demasiado lentas y no se le pasaba ese sentimiento de inseguridad que le seguía desde que se había despertado esa mañana. Al llegar la noche todos cenaron el deliciosa comida de Nana Sawada, que ya era conocida por casi todos los guardianes de Tuna excepto por un lobo solitario y un ilusionista. Durante la cena Reborn le explico a la mamá de Tsuna que esa noche iban a hacer una fiesta de Halloween y esta solo sonrió y aceptó. Tras la cena Tuna y Reborn subieron a la habitación.

-Dame-Tsuna no te vayas a quedar dormido que Gokudera y Yamamoto estarán aquí dentro de poco para recogernos.-Tsuna solo asintió guardándose las ganas de tirarse a su cama y dormir.-Tsuna sobre la silla esta tu disfraz, comienza a cambiarte.

-¿Disfraz?-Tuna miro confundido a Reborn sin entenderlo.

-¿Creías qué íbamos a hacer una fiesta de Halloween sin disfrazarnos?-El moreno miro divertido al ojimiel mientras presenciaba como su alumno tomaba el disfraz que había preparado especialmente para él.-Jejeje.-Reía malvado.-¿Te gusta?

-¡No! ¡Ni loco me pongo esto!

Continuara

* * *

Espero que os gustase ;D

Dejadme Reviews nee?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ aquí estoy con el segundo cap! Lo advierto, esta cortito xD Pero espero que lo disfruteis igualmente :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para saciar las ganas con las que me quede de que la serie fuera Yaoi TT^TT

* * *

-¡No! ¡Ni loco me pongo esto!-Decía mientras señalaba un short blanco de pelito con una cola y una camiseta también blanca de pelito y cuello alto y sin mangas ,que solo tapaba lo justo hasta debajo del pecho, junto con unas orejitas blancas de conejo.

-Te lo vas a poner.-Decía mientras apuntaba a su pupilo con su camaleón transformado en pistola.

-HIIIIII, está bien, está bien.-rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse y ponerse el disfraz de conejo.-Etto...Reborn, ¿Dónde se va a celebrar la fiesta?-Preguntó inocente Tsuna.

-En Nami-Chuu.-Sonrió maleficamente.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta. Reborn y Tsuna bajaron las escalera ya que seguramente serían Yamamoto y Gokudera. Pero lo que no esperaron fue que al abrir la puerta habría...¿¡UNA BRUJA Y FRANKENSTEIN!? El ojimiel se quedó boquiabierto por aquello que había ante sus ojos. Un "muchacho" de cabello plateado con unos hermosos ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y facciones ligeramente afeminadas iba vestido con una falda por encima de las rodillas roja y negra , con una camisa negra, unas medias hasta las rodillas también rojas y negras a rayas,unas botas negras, capa negra y por último un sombrero de pico negro con un lazo anudado al rededor de la base formando un lazo. A su lado iba un hermoso chico moreno de ojos marrones y piel ligeramente bronceada con facciones masculinas y una sonrisa que le daba un toque despreocupado. Iba vestido con un traje gris con los pantalones rasgados hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón y también con las mangas rasgadas , junto a una camisa verde clara, por último tenia en las sienes unos detalles simulando a tornillos.

-¿¡Go...Gokudera!?-Tsuna estaba sorprendido por el aspecto de su guardián de la tormenta ¿Cómo decirlo? Estaba...demasiado mono. Realmente parecía una chica de verdad.

Tsuna siempre había pensado que su amigo tenía facciones afeminadas pero esto demostraba su teoría al cien por cien. A Gokudera le quedaba perfecta la ropa de chica. Por otra parte su guardián de la lluvia se veía bastante atractivo ya que este toque desaliñado de frankenstein lo hacía ver bastante sexy.

Gokudera y Yamamoto tampoco se podían creer lo que veían. El pequeño Tsuna llevaba un adorable pero atrevido disfraz de conejito con el cual mostraba bastante piel. Le quedaba adorablemente sexy ya que el disfraz al ser blanco resaltaba más la piel del menor.

Tras unos minutos de asombros, entre los tres amigos, se pusieron camino a Nami-Chuu. Yamamoto le dio a Tsuna su chaqueta ya que aún siendo Septiembre ya empezaba a refrescar de noche y el menor iba enseñando mucha piel.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto todos se quedaron momentáneamente parados frente a la entrada observando lo tenebrosa que se veía la escuela por la noche. A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda provocándole un leve temblor del cual su tutor se dio cuenta.

-Dame-tsuna ¿qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Reborn ante el repentino cambio de humor de su alumno.

-Es que...-Lo miro indeciso pero prosiguió-Se...se a intensificado...-Dijo casi en un susurro pero fue lo suficiente alto para que Reborn lo escuchase.

-¿Qué es lo que se a intensificado?-Preguntó un poco desconcertado pero después se acordó de la charla de la mañana.-No me digas que es...

-Si.-lo corto su alumno.-Se a intensificado el mal presagio. Es como si me dijese que no debo entrar ahí...-Maestro y alumno se quedaron unos largos minutos mirándose y sacando hipótesis de lo que le podía pasa si entraba pero entonces...

-¡Vamos Décimo! ¡Nos están esperando todos dentro!-El peliplata agarró del brazo a su jefe y lo arrastró hacia dentro del edificio.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Yo me lo pase especialmente bien cuando me imagine los difraces de cada uno y me puse a describirlos *W*

Dejadme reviews, nee? Me hacen inmensamente feliz!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~ aquí estoy con el tercer cap! Lo advierto, esta cortito xD Pero espero que lo disfruteis igualmente :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para saciar las ganas con las que me quede de que la serie fuera Yaoi TT^TT

* * *

Ya dentro de una del edificio entraron en una de las clases en la que les estaban esperando los hermanos Sasagawa, Haru, Lambo, I-pin y Chrome. Todos iban disfrazados, excepto Lambo que ya iba disfrazado todo el año.

-Y bueno Reborn-san ¿para qué nos a llamado a todos hoy?-Preguntaba Gokudera avergonzado ante la mirada de sus compañeros que lo veían sorprendidos al verlo vestido de chica.

-Es fácil, los he llamado para hacer una prueba de valor.-Decía el moreno divertido al ver como su alumno comenzaba a temblar al escuchar esas palabras.

-Y...y en...entonces ¿por qué vamos disfrazados?-Preguntaba una tímida a la que todos voltearon a ver.

-Jejejejejejeje.-Todos miraban ahora a Reborn que reía como un psicópata.-Porque se me dio la gana y es más divertido.-A todos los presentes le bajo una gotita estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza.-Bueno ahora os diré en que consiste el reto. Os pondréis por pareja según el sorteo y como estamos impares uno quedará solo.-A continuación Reborn sacó una bolsa con papelitos.

Fueron pasando uno a uno y así salieron las parejas:

-Grupo 1: Gokudera y Yamamoto

-Grupo 2: Ryohei y Chrome

-Grupo 3: Kyoko y I-pin

-Grupo 4:Haru y Lambo

-Grupo 5: Tsuna

-HIIIIIIII.-Grito Tsuna con su ya típico chillido.-¿¡Por qué tengo que ir yo solo!?-Dijo ya gimoteando.

-Porque te tocó Dame-Tsuna.-Dijo el moreno mientras el profería un puñetazo a su alumno.

-Pero...-Fue cortado ahora por una patada del moreno.

-¡Nada de peros Dame-Tsuna!-le dedico una última mirada al ojimiel para ver si volvía a rechistar pero al no hacerlo siguió explicando el reto.-A cada pareja se os asignará un objeto que se encuentra en en una sala de esta escuela. Tendréis que ir y buscarlo, cuando lo encontréis traedlo aquí pero cuidado, si os equivocáis de objeto recibiréis un castigo.-Reborn sonrió maleficamente lo que hizo que todos los presentes tuvieran un escalofrío.

Así, una a una, iban yendo y viniendo las parejas hasta que fue el turno de Tsuna.

-¡Reborn no quiero ir solo!-Decía un pobre ojimiel muerto de miedo y con la piel de gallina por su mal presentimiento.

-¡Cállate Dame-Tsuna!-Le pego una patada en el trasero a su alumno mandándolo al pasillo.-¡Y no vuelvas hasta que traigas tu objeto!-Y así cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Tsuna tenia que conseguir una pulsera que para su mala suerte se encontraba en el salón del comité de disciplinario. El ojimiel tenia miedo, mucho miedo, que se le notaba ya que no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados y temblaba por el más mínimo ruido.

Consiguió llegar hasta el salón asignado sin que le diese un infarto y eso ya era un logro bastante grande. Entró a la sala y cogió la pulsera que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Se dirigió contento a la salida ya que había logrado su misión pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Al abrir la puerta para salir chocó contra algo duro y callo de culo al suelo. Lo que vio lo asusto mas que cualquier fantasma. Hibari kyoya estaba frente a él mirándolo con una mezcla entre furia, sorpresa e interés.

-Sawada Tunayoshi.-Dijo con voz de ultratumba.-Explícame ahora mismo que haces en mi escuela y en mi oficina...-se quedó mirándolo de arriba a abajo unos minuto y después prosiguió-Y así vestido, ahora mismo o...-Saco sus tonfas y se las acercó-Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que os gustase~ Por favor, no me mateis, si no no podre subir la contii!

Espero que me dejeis reviews, ne? ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Hi~ aquí estoy con el cuarto cap! Antes que nada decir que...NO ESTA PERMITIDO ASESINARME! Comprendereis a que me refiero cuando termineis de leer el cap...Sin mas que decir...DISFRUTEN!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para saciar mi perversa y desbocada imaginación

* * *

-Sawada Tunayoshi.-Dijo con voz de ultratumba.-Explícame ahora mismo que haces en mi escuela y en mi oficina...-se quedó mirándolo de arriba a abajo unos minuto y después prosiguió-Y con esas pintas, o...-Saco sus tonfas y se las acercó-Te morderé hasta la muerte.-

-HIIIIIIII "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" -se preguntaba Tsuna mientras miraba como Hibari se le acercaba tonfas en mano.-Etto...Hibari-san, ¡puedo explicarlo!-El pobre ojimiel temblaba ante la mirada del moreno.

-Te doy un minuto para que te expliques.-Decía mientras acercaba peligrosamente las tonfas al cuello del menor.

-HIIIIII.-Tsuna tembló ante el acercamiento de Hibari-"¡Me va a matar!"-Pensaba.-Etto...Pues...Resulta que Reborn, quería hacer una fiesta de Halloween y...-El ojimiel fue interrumpido por una tonfa que fue a parar justo al lado de él.

-Maldito herbívoro, no mientas o la próxima vez no fallaré.-Se agachó a recoger la tonfa que había quedado clavada al piso tras el impacto.

-"¡Esta no la cuento!"-pensaba mientras se ponía blanco y se desmayaba.

-Tsk, maldito herbívoro.-escuchaba Tsuna antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.-"¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi oficina sin permiso?"-pensaba mientras miraba al conejito desmayado en el suelo.-"Cuando despierte lo morderé hasta la muerte...o mejor..._me lo comeré hasta saciarme_"-sonrió sádicamente mirando a Tsuna como si fuese un lobo admirando su captura antes de comérsela.

Poco a poco el ojimiel fue abriendo los ojos, aunque no tenia ganas ya que se encontraba en un lugar bastante cómodo y cálido a su parecer. Notó como el lugar sobre el que se encontraba empezaba a moverse al darse cuenta de que se estaba despertando y el ojimiel para no separarse de ese cómodo lugar lo agarró.

Cuando se despertó totalmente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Hibari, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con uno de los brazos del moreno al rededor de su cintura mientas que la mano libre le acariciaba el cabello.¡Eso debía de ser un sueño ya que esa situación era irreal!

-¡Oh! ¿Ya despertaste _Tsunayoshi_?-Vale, eso ya era demasiado extraño, que Hibari llamase a Tsuna por su nombre era tan irreal como el que Gokudera se vistiese de chica...Vale, ese era un mal ejemplo, pero eso seguía siendo demasiado raro. El ojimiel solo asintió a la pregunta del moreno ya que se encontraba bastante cohibido y confundido con aquella postura en la que lo tenía.-Bueno pues si ya estas despierto es hora de..._COMERTE_.-Dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

Hibari acercó mas a Tsuna y le agarró de la barbilla para juntar sus labios. Primero eran solo roces que poco a poco se iban intensificando hasta terminar en un beso muy apasionado. Tsuna se resistía todo lo que podía con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían ejercer, pero que no eran nada en comparación con la del moreno. Al final solo se dejo llevar por los maestros besos de Hibari.

-Hi...Hibari...-san no...puedo respirar.-El pequeño intentaba recuperar el aire perdido pero Hibari siguió devorando la boca del menor hasta que se le acabó el aire. El ojigris veía como el pequeño conejito intentaba recuperar el aliento y eso realmente le pareció adorable.

El moreno sujetó la cara del castaño entre sus manos y se quedó mirando los hermosos ojos miel de este por unos momentos para después volver a capturar los labios de este en un beso pasional casi rozando lo lujurioso.

El menor intento volver a hablar pero el mayor aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena y explorar cada rincón de esta. Tsuna, que ya se había rendido ante los besos del moreno, intentó torpemente seguir el ritmo del beso. Hibari al notarlo lentamente fue acostando al menor en el sofá pero sin romper el beso.

Se separaron para poder respirar y mientras que el ojimiel recobraba el aliento el moreno comenzaba a repartir besos por sus mejillas, cuello y clavícula. Tsuna comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros que lograban excitar al moreno bastante. Hibari le levantó la camiseta a Tsuna dejando al descubierto sus pezones rosados.

-Umm que lindos.-Decía con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal debido a la excitación.

Bajó la boca hasta ellos los lamió y chupó hasta conseguir endurecerlos.

-Ah...-Gemía levemente el menor ante el contacto de la lengua áspera del mayor.

Tsuna ya no podía oponerse a las caricias del mayor. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y todas sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado y ese "lobo" se lo iba a comer,pero eso ya no le importaba.

-Tsunayoshi...

Continuara...

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy mala, a que si? :D

Lo dicho, no esta permitido asesinar a la autora del fic! xD asi que si quereis la conti dejadme reviews, ne? ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Hi~ aquí estoy con el quinto cap! MUAJAJAJAJA AL FIN EL LEMON! Espero que no os decepcione mucho, este fue el primer lemon que hice y fue hace muuuuucho tiempo por lo que a lo mejor esta un poco mal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

* * *

-Tsunayoshi, no dejes que nadie más te toque de esta forma_.-_Ordenaba Hibari mientras volvía a atrapar la atrapa la boca de Tsuna en un beso lujurioso pero a la vez cariñoso.

El ojimiel solo pudo asentir y sonrojarse muchísimo ante la declaración del moreno. Poco a poco el moreno fue bajando por el torso del castaño repartiendo besos a su paso por la piel de este. El de ojos grises, hastiado ya de los juegos preliminares, se decidió a comenzar con el "plato principal". Despojó a Tsuna de sus shorts mostrando su erección, bajo el boxer de conejitos que llevaba.

-Ya estas así y solo he jugado un poco contigo...Tienes un cuerpo muy lujurioso _Tsunayoshi._- Cada vez que el moreno pronunciaba el nombre del menor hacía que a este le subiese por la espalda un estremecimiento que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Tsuna se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba por las palabras del moreno, que sin miramientos, le saco al ojimiel el boxer dejándolo completamente desnudo bajo él. Dirigió su mano al miembro del menor comenzando a masajearlo de arriba a abajo cubriendo toda su longitud a un ritma lento que para el menor era tortuoso.

-Mn...Ah...Hi...Hibari-san...Más...ngh...¡Más rápido!- El ojimiel se encontraba desesperado por el lento ritmo al que movía la mano el moreno.

-Como ordene el lindo conejito.-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sensual.

Hibari acelero lo velocidad con la que movía la mano haciendo que Tsuna gimiera más fuerte. El moreno comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los rosados pezones del menor mientras masturbaba cada vez más rápido al menor.

-Ah...Hibari...Mn...Voy a...-No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ya se había corrido en la mano del moreno. En el sofá recostado y sin aliento, Tsuna, veía como Hibari se llevaba la mano, en la que estaba su corrida, a la boca y comenzaba a lamerlo.

-Delicioso.-Decía mientras miraba al ojimiel que se encontraba bajo él mirándolo, con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

-Hi...Hibari-san...Yo...también quiero...-Decía en un susurro mientras posaba su vista en la entrepierna del moreno.

Al principio el moreno se sorprendió, sin demostrarlo facialmente, ante las palabras del conejito pero después le regaló al ojimiel una sonrisa sexy que dejo a Tsuna sin aliento por unos momentos.

-¿Estas seguro?-Le pregunto aún con esa sonrisa en la cara. El ojimiel asintió y se incorporó a la vez que el moreno se sentaba.

Tsuna se acercó lentamente hasta la entrepierna del moreno mientras que este se quitaba la camisa y la chaqueta que llevaba sobre sus hombros. El castaño le desabrochó el pantalón que el moreno rápidamente se quitó y lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación quedándose solo con un boxer negro. El ojimiel se quedo unos segundos mirando la gran erección que de notaba bajo la ropa interior del moreno.

-No tengas miedo. No te hará nada...Por ahora.-Tsuna al oír esto tragó sonoramente sacándole una pequeña risa a Hibari.

Con la mano temblorosa y mucha vergüenza, acercó su mano al miembro del moreno tocando por encima del boxer. Comenzó a acariciarlo y frotarlo sacando pequeños suspiros al moreno haciendo que Tsuna se empezara a excitar por estos. Hibari aparto al ojimiel un momento y se sacó el boxer dándole a al menor una vista completa de su erección. El castaño abrió los ojos ante la diferencia de tamaño entre su miembro y el del moreno. El de ojos grises solo ignoró la expresión de sorpresa de su conejito y lo agarró por los hombros acercando la cara de este a su miembro.

-¿No querías hacerlo tu también?-El menor asintió y el moreno sonrió malvado.-Pues haz lo entonces...Pero no con tus manos.-Miró al conejito que lo miraba entre asustado , excitado y curioso.

Con manos temblorosas agarró el miembro del moreno y se lo acercó a la boca echándole el aliento y provocando un estremecimiento por parte del moreno. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer su longitud de arriba a abajo y viceversa, como si comiese un helado delicioso. Metiéndolo en su boca todo lo que esta le permitía.

Mientras, Hibari, miraba la cara del pequeño conejito y el ver como el pequeño, literalmente, engullía su miembro se le hacia condenadamente sexy. El moreno estaba a punto de correrse y precisamente en su boca no era donde quería, así que separo a Tsuna de su miembro y lo acostó nuevamente en el sofá. Le acercó al ojimiel tres dedos a la boca para que los lamiera lo que este hizo gustosamente.

-Relájate.-Le dijo suavemente. Lo que menos deseaba, era lastimar a su conejito. El moreno llevó sus dedos hasta hasta la entrada del castaño introduciendo uno de sus dedos. Tsuna al sentir la intromisión tenso su cuerpo e hizo una mueca de incomodidad que no pasó inadvertida para Hibari.-Respira y relájate.- Le volvió a repetir mientras repartir besos por todo su rostro para intentar relajarlo.

Movía en círculos su dedo para dilatar la entrada del menor y cuando la notó que su dedo entraba y salia con libertad introdujo el segundo.

-Hi...Hibari-san...No...Du...Duele.-Esta vez no pudo reprimir gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento, pero aguántalo...Al final se sentirá muy bien.-Besó a Tsuna para distraerlo de sus movimientos.

Fue un beso cariñoso lo cual sorprendió bastante al ojimiel ya que el moreno precisamente no tenía fama de cariñoso. El moreno comenzó con el movimiento de la tijera para que entrase un tercer que sorprendió a Tsuna fue que, como había dicho el moreno, al acostumbrarse se sentía realmente bien sacándole unos fuertes gemidos que ,a los oídos de Hibari, eran música.

Finalmente Hibari introdujo el tercer dedo que le provocó otro gemido de dolor al pobre conejito que al rato volvió a acostumbrarse. El moreno sacó los dedos de la entrada del ojimiel colocándole un cojín debajo del lumbar y colocó su miembro en la entrada del conejito.

-Tsunayoshi, relájate, esto te dolerá un poco más que los tres dedos pero, por favor, aguántalo.-Le dijo el lobo al conejito dulcemente besándolo para distraerlo mientras que de una solo estocada se introducía en el menor para que sufriera lo menos posible.

Un grito salio de la boca del ojimiel pero fue ahogado por el beso del moreno. A Tsuna se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos ya que eso dolía mucho más en comparación de los tres dedos. Hibari se quedó totalmente inmóvil en espera de que su pequeño conejito se acostumbrase aun que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se moviese.

-Hi...Hibari.-Pronunció Tsuna mientras movía un poco sus caderas para indicarle que ya podía moverse.

-Kyoya.-Decía mientras comenzaba con un va y ven lento en el interior de Tsuna.-Dime Kyoya.-Le repetía acelerando el ritmo de las estocadas.

-Mnn...Ah...Kyo...Ngh...Kyoya...Más rápido.-Decía entre gemidos el menor sin poder reprimirlos más y sin hacer esperar a su acompañante subió el ritmo de las embestidas.

Tsuna no podía creer como se sentía. Hacía unos minutos le dolía horrores y en ese momento gozaba de placer. El moreno embestía cada vez mas rápido y profundo en su interior hasta que toco un punto donde el conejito se quedó totalmente en blanco y grito como un había gritado nunca. Eso se sentía como tocar el cielo.

-¡Aaah!-Hibari sonrió con placer al encontrar el punto G del conejito y una vez encontrado se dedicó a dar solamente en ese punto.

-Tsunayoshi...Mnn...Estoy cerca...-El moreno empezó a envestir con un ritmo frenético soltado gemidos bajos en comparación con los de Tsuna que seguro se oían por toda Namimori, pero eso poco le importaba ya que estaba perdido en esa exquisita sensación.

-Ngh...Mnn...Ah...Ah...Yo también.- Hibari agarró el miembro desatendido del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que Tsuna se agarrase a la espalda del moreno e hincase sus uñas rasguñándolo.

El moreno no pareció notarlo ya que seguía embistiendo. Tsuna se corrió en la mano de su lobito haciendo que su entrada apretase el miembro de Hibari y este terminara en su interior. Los dos terminaron soltaron un sonoro gemido que se escucho en toda Nami-Chuu.

Hibari cayó exausto sobre Tsuna, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre él, y le beso dulce y cariñosamente. Se separaron y se quedaron fijamente mirando el uno al otro intentando recuperar el aliento tras esa sesión de sexo.

-Tsunayoshi...A partir de ahora eres mio...Mi conejito.-Tsuna solo se sorprendió y le sonrió cálidamente .-"Por fin te capturé".-pensaba el lobo viendo esa hermosa sonrisa.

El moreno se recostó en el sofá y puso al castaño sobre el apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho, así, se quedaron dormidos.

-"Sin hoy no me hubiese levantado no tendría que haber pasado por la prueba de valor ni tampoco por ponerme ese vergonzoso disfraz pero..."-Pensaba Tsuna mientras miraba el disfraz de conejito tirado en el suelo. Después posó su vista en su acompañante dormido.-"pero si no me hubiese no habría sido comido por este lobo que no es tan feroz como aparenta".- El ojimiel rió suavemente y le deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios a Hibari antes de acurrucarse en su pecho y dormirse.

**/EXTRA/**

Reborn junto con los demás integrantes de la fiesta se encontraban en el salón de clases esperando el regreso de Tsuna cuando empezaron a oírse gemidos de alguien "llorando".

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaba la menor de los Sasagawa.

-No lo se pero Haru esta asustada desu.-Decía Haru mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-¡So...So...So...Sois unas mi...miedicas!-Decía Gokudera a las dos chicas mientras se asomaba temblando desde detrás de Yamamoto aferrándose a la chaqueta de este.

-Gokudera...¿TAMBIÉN me quieres romper la chaqueta? Porque si sigues tirando de ella así seguro que lo harás.-Decía Yamamoto divertido provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Gokudera al entender a que se refería.

-Ca...¡CALLATE FRIKI DEL BASEBALL!.-Decía mientras escondía su cara en la espalda del de ojos café.

Los demás ajenos a las discusión de esos dos, excepto Reborn que sospechaba que algo había ocurrido, habían decidido volver a sus casas ya que el Reborn había argumentado que Tsuna podía cuidarse solito.

Cuando ya todos estaba fuera del instituto Reborn se paró unos momentos y se quedó observándola.

-"Al final parece ser que el lobo se comió al conejito...Todo salió como planee...E incluso mejor".-Pensaba mientras recordaba la discusión de Gokudera y Yamamoto.-"Pero aun así no te libraras de tu castigo por no volver con el objeto asignado".-Pensaba mientras se daba la vuelta y reía macábramente de regreso a casa.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

OK! Ya solo faltan 2 Omakes y el fic (el primero de los tres fic's de los que esta compuesta la serie) esta terminadooo!

Dejadme reviews nee? ;P


	6. Omake 1

Hi~ aquí estoy con el sexto cap! Bueno este es el primer omake 8059 en el siguiente termina el primer fic de los 3 de los que esta compuesta esta serie~ Espero que lo disfruteis!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

* * *

OMAKE 1

Yamamoto Takeshi se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de su amigo, del cual estaba enamorado, Gokudera Hayato. El joven moreno de ojos cafés se encontraba vestido de frankenstein en espera de que el ojiverde saliera. Y ahora os preguntareis : ¿Por qué esta vestido de frankenstein?

Y la respuesta es...

**Flash Back**

Yamamoto se encontraba en su habitación viendo un partido de baseball por la televisión cuando llamaron al timbre. Este se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrando que no había nadie, pero se percató de un paquete que se encontraba en el suelo dirigido a él.

Regresó a su habitación e inspeccionó el paquete antes de abrirlo ya que ese paquete le parecía algo sospechoso. Al no encontrar nada raro en su exterior se decidió a abrirla encontrando un traje con las mangas de las chaquetas y los bajos de los pantalones rasgados, junto con una camisa.

Sacó la ropa y la inspeccionó durante unos momentos, después volvió a mirar la caja por si había algo más, y efectivamente lo había. Debajo de la camisa había una carta dirigida a él. Yamamoto la saco para averiguar quien le mandaba tan extraño presente.

_Estimado Yamamoto Takeshi:_

___Le comunicó que esta noche a la hora XXX de la noche, en el instituto Namimori, se dará una fiesta de Halloween..._

-¿Una fiesta de Halloween? Pero si estamos en Septiembre.-Se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de confusión.

___Si, una fiesta de Halloween estilo Vongola.__-_Pareciese que hubiesen escuchado su pregunta._-____Espero contar con su presencia. Junto a la carta le llegará el disfraz que se le ha sido asignado._

___PD: Recoge a Gokudera antes de venir a recogernos a Tsuna y a mi._

___Att. Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

El moreno impaciente de que el ojiverde no saliera volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero Gokudera ni salía ni respondía. Yamamoto siguió insistiendo hasta que un grito enfadado salió del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Quién demonios es!?-Gritaba malhumorado el ojiverde.

-Gokudera soy yo, Yamamoto.-Le respondía tranquilamente sin inmutarse por los gritos del peliplata.

-¿¡Y qué demonios quieres a esta hora idiota del baseball!?-El ojiverde estaba cada vez más enfadado.

-Maa, Maa, calmate Gokudera. Vengo a recogerte para ir a la fiesta.-Decía con su típica sonrisa tonta.

Al otro lado de la puerta hubo unos momentos de silencio como si el ojiverde estuviese pensado algo. Después se escucho el cerrojo y la puerta abrirse lo justo para que el peliplata asomase la cabeza.

-Yo no voy.- Dijo secamente antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Gokudera?- preguntaba el moreno confundido ante la respuesta de su amigo.-Tsuna nos esta esperando.

Se volvió ha hacer el silencio tras la puerta y después se escucharon susurros como : _" no puedo dejar que el Décimo me vea así"_ o "_ Preferiría morir antes que el idiota del baseball me vea así vestido"_. El ojiverde se asomó a la puerta y repitió:

-Aun así no voy. Pídele perdón al Décimo de mi parte pero no pienso ir así disfrazado.-Decía con un leve sonrojo al recordar la ropa que llevaba puesta. Yamamoto se quedó embobado viendo el lindo sonrojo de Gokudera pero reaccionó al ver como este intentaba cerrar la puerta.

-Venga Gokudera. ¡Tu disfraz no puede ser tan malo! ¡Ni que fueses vestido de chica!-Reía el moreno ante la idea de que el orgulloso peliplata se vistiese de chica. Gokudera pegó un pequeño bote ante lo de vestirse de chica, como si ocultase algo. El moreno ante la reacción del ojiverde se le descompuso la sonrisa y su cara pasó a una mueca de incredulidad.-Go...Gokudera no me digas que...-La cara del ojiverde paso a ser un tomate e intentó cerrar la puerta pero el moreno se lo impidió.

Forcejearon unos minutos, Yamamoto intentando abrir la puerta y Gokudera cerrarla. Al final ganó el moreno pero tropezó y cayó sobre el peliplata. Quedaron en una posición bastante comprometido en la cual Gokudera se encontraba totalmente tumbado en el suelo con la falda del disfraz de bruja subido hasta la mitad de los muslos y la camisa medio desabotonada, y Yamamoto encima a cuatro patas con sus piernas a los lados de la cadera del peliplata y las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

Esa verdaderamente era una situación que puso de los nervios a Yamamoto ya que apenas aguantaba las ganas de devorar al ojiverde. Se veía tan violable que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse y eso tenia mucho merito ya que cualquiera en su situación y con sus sentimientos habría violado a la brujita sin dudarlo.

Por su parte Gokudera se encontraba en estado de shock por el golpe y a la vez embobado observando al moreno que en los ojos del peliplata, y en los de cualquiera, se veía extremadamente sexy.

Los dos estaban observándose y ninguno tenía prisa por apartar la vista hasta que Gokudera alzó una de las manos y la puso en la nuca del moreno para acercarlo hacia él y besarlo. Esto impresionó demasiado a Yamamoto que se quedó rígido como una piedra a su vez el ojiverde al darse cuenta de lo que hacia lo soltó inmediatamente.

Volvieron a quedarse mirando pero esta vez sus miradas reflejaban confusión y pánico respectivamente. El moreno se encontraba confuso ya que creía que estaba soñando y el peliplata estaba en pánico ya que sin darse cuenta había echo lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer y su corazón le pedía a gritos.

-Go...Gokudera por...¿Por qué...-Dejó su pregunta sin terminar al notar los ojos llorosos y el fuerte sonrojo de ojiverde.-¿¡Qué!? No...Gokudera ¿Qué te pasa?-El moreno se veía realmente preocupado. No sabía que le pasaba al peliplata así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Beso al ojiverde suavemente en los labios y le secó las lágrimas de los ojos a Gokudera.-Por favor, no llores. Me rompes el corazón si lloras.-Decía mientras abrazaba al ojiverde.

Gokudera al oír esas palabras y el abrazo tan cálido que le daba se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te...Te quiero.-Dejó escapar en un susurro las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando. Yamamoto al escuchar esto rompió el abrazó y miró fijamente a el chico bajo el que estaba muy sonrojado y apartaba la vista avergonzado. Esto lo inundó de felicidad por lo que cogió a Gokudera del mentón para que lo mirara y le planto un beso mucho más fogoso y pasional.

-Yo también te quiero.-Respondía con una sonrisa con la que todas las chicas de Japón se desmayarían si la viesen. Se volvieron a besar degustando los labios del contrario hasta que Gokudera sintió como le lamían los labios suavemente pidiéndole permiso para pasar lo que fue concedido de inmediato.

Sus lenguas se encontraban en una lucha por el poder. Yamamoto sin aguantar más las ganas comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del peliplata por lo cual rompió el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos. El moreno comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el torso del ojiverde sacándole pequeños suspiros, pero en ese momento sonó el móvil de Gokudera.

-¿Diga?-Respondió mal y de mala gana el peliplata por haber sido interrumpido, aun que en el fondo estaba agradecido ya que eran demasiadas emociones para un mismo día.-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si lo siento Reborn-san ya vamos para allá. Gokudera colgó y Yamamoto maldijo para sus adentros.

El ojiverde se colocó bien la ropa ya que había quedado hecha un desastre entre la caída y el manoseo del moreno. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la de Tsuna que los esperaba para ir al instituto.

-Gokudera..-Lo llamó el moreno mientras para llamar la atención de este. Se acerco al peliplata y lo agarro desde atrás por los hombros susurrándole al oído.-Después seguiremos por donde nos quedamos Hayato.-Decía con una voz sexy mientras besaba el cuello del ojiverde.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy~ lamento la demora u.u

Dejadme reviews, nee? si no, me deprimo pensando que a la gente no le gusta y me acabo planteando si deberia seguir subiendo los capitulos TTOTT


	7. Omake 2

Hi~ aquí estoy con el sexto y ultimo cap! Al fin el final de la primera parte! Espero que os haya gustado hasta ahora~

Este cap tiene lemon 8059 espero que os guste tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

* * *

OMAKE 2

Tras las confesiones, la pareja recién formada, se dirigió a recoger a su amigo Tsuna y al Arcobaleno del sol.

Al llegar a la puerta llamaron al timbre y cuando su amigo salió por la puerta se quedaron pasmados mirándolo. El pequeño llevaba un traje de conejito con el que enseñaba mucha piel. ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Se veía increíblemente sexy y adorable. Eso fue algo que pensaron los dos muchachos.

Tras quedarse impactados por los disfraces de sus amigos, los tres chicos y el bebe se pusieron camino a la escuela. Se pararon frente a la entrada de Nami-Chuu unos momentos observando lo tétrica que se veía. El moreno y el peliplata notaron que su amigo castaño se veía un poco preocupado pero no le hicieron mucho caso ya que sabían que este era un miedica y supusieron que esa era la razón de su preocupación.

Ya dentro de la escuela decidieron las parejas y explicaron el reglamento de la prueba de valor. A Gokudera y Yamamoto les tocaba los primeros, tenían que ir hasta el almacén deportivo que se encontraba en el gimnasio, y traer unas esposas. El objeto les pareció un tanto extraño pero siendo el bebe el que organizaba la prueba no se esperaban nada normal.

Iban por los pasillos en total silencio, extraño ya que el ojiverde cuando estaba con el moreno era de todo menos silencioso. Se escuchaban ruidos como los de las ramas golpear las ventanas o el sonido de las hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento dándole a la escuela un toque aún más tétrico y escalofriante. Yamamoto extrañado de que su recién adquirido novio no hubiese dicho una palabra en todo el rato que llevaban juntos decidió voltear se a verlo. Lo que vio le impacto. El ojiverde estaba pálido y temblando de miedo.

-Gokudera...¿Tienes miedo?-Soltó de sopetón el moreno haciendo que el peliplata respingara ante la pregunta del otro.

-Pe...Pero qu...que diablos dices i...idiota del baseball.-Decía mientras comenzaba a tener un temblor aún mayor.-Yo...Yo no te...tengo miedo.-Le temblaba la voz y se veía claramente que estaba muerto de miedo pero su orgullo no le permitía abrazarse al brazo del moreno para sentirse más protegido.

-Gokudera, se nota que estas asustado, deja de intentar hacerte el fuerte. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo.-Yamamoto reñía al peliplata por no habérselo dicho y a la vez se reprendía a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

-He...He dicho qu...que no tengo mi...miedo.-Intentó poner cara de enfado pero el miedo era aún mayor.

En ese momento se escucharon unos paso que provenían del principio del pasillo el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras. A Gokudera en ese momento lo venció el miedo y se arrojó a los brazos de Yamamoto hundiendo su cara en el pecho del moreno. Este, al ver la reacción de su brujita, lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo sin poder evitar pensar en lo se veía lindo en ese instante.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más así que Yamamoto cogió de la mano al peliplata y se lo llevó corriendo en dirección al almacén. Ya allí, se escondieron dentro del almacén tras unos plintos de saltar. Se volvieron a escuchar los pasos acercarse a donde ellos estaban pero se pararon frente a la puerta. Después, se escucho un " ¡Malditos herbívoros! Han dejado la puerta abierta" y como se cerraba la puerta con llave dejándolos encerrados. En ese momento Gokudera perdió los nervios.

-¡Maldito friki del baseball!-Gritaba enfurecido el ojiverde.-¡Por tu espléndida idea de escondernos aquí ahora estamos encerrados!

-Maa, Maa, cálmate Gokudera y baja la voz, si no Hibari nos escuchará y nos morderá hasta la muerte.-Decía con una sonrisa divertida. Esa situación no le parecía tan mala incluso se podía decir que le era favorable.

-¡Qué me calm...!-Fue cortado por los labios del moreno en un beso apasionado.

-Guarda silencio Hayato.-Le decía Yamamoto con un semblante serio que inmediatamente cambió a una sonrisa sexy. Gokudera solo atinó a ponerse rojo y asentir.-Bueno entonces...¿Qué tal si seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente hace un rato?-Decía mientras sonreía sujerentemente. Esta sonrisa le dio un golpe fatal al peliplata al que se le aflojaron las rodillas y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por los brazos del moreno que lo agarraron por las cintura.

Gokudera no podía articular palabra, el moreno era endemoniadamente sexy y no podía negarlo. Yamamoto como leyendo la mente del ojiverde sonrió y lo atrajo a el besándolo con una pasión de que si no fuese por que lo estaba sujetando se caería. El moreno proseguía intensificando cada vez mas el beso a cada momento que pasaba. Lamió los labios del peliplata como pidiendo permiso permiso para irrumpir en su boca el cual fue concedido cuando este separó los labios.

Yamamoto inspeccionaba la cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del ojiverde a la vez que incitaba a la lengua de este a jugar con la suya. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas que fue recogido por el moreno mientras sutilmente atraía al peliplata a una pila de colchonetas. Yamamoto se sentó sobre las colchonetas apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras que situaba a Gokudera sentándolo sobre él frente a frente. Comenzaron otro beso igual o más intenso que el anterior dejando a Gokudera en el limbo.

-Hayato, quítate la capa.-Decía el moreno con la voz un tanto jadeante por la falta de oxigeno causada por los anteriores besos. El ojiverde hizo lo que le pidió pero con un poco de torpeza debido a los nervios.-Gracias.-Le decía mientras le sonreía y le sacaba el sombreo.

Yamamoto se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró en alguna parte del almacén. Tras eso comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra de su compañero al la vez que le repartía besos y lamidas a lo largo del cuello dejándole alguna que otra marca.

-Ya...Yamamoto.-Decía entre suspiros el peliplata al sentir los labios del moreno recorrer la piel del cuello y la clavícula.

Con la camisa ya desabotonada el moreno dirigió su atención a los rosados pezones del ojiverde. Primero frotándolos y pellizcándolos con las yemas de sus dedos y a continuación lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos y chupándolos sacándole unos deliciosos gemidos a Gokudera.

-Que lindos...Parecen frutillas...Me dan ganas de comérmelos.-Comentaba mientras mordisqueaba un poco los pezones del peliplata.

-Mnn...Ah...-Gemía Gokudera al notar la presión sobre sus pezones. Yamamoto besó demandante al ojiverde mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la entrepierna de este. Pero cuando llegó hasta ahí paro en seco y se separó de de los labios del peliplata.

-Ha...Hayato...Esto es...-Decía mientras levantaba la falda y miraba para cerciorarse de que realmente su tacto no lo había engañado.-¡Ropa interior de chica!-Exclamaba mientras miraba unas pantis de lencería negra y roja.

-¡No...No mires eso!-Gritaba totalmente rojo e intentaba bajarse la falda.

-Pe...Pero ¿Por qué la llevas puesta?-Preguntaba confundido Yamamoto.

-Ve...Venia junto con este disfraz que Reborn-san me mando. En la carta ponía que no me podía poner unos boxer ya que la falda era demasiado corta...-Alegaba Gokudera mientras apartaba la vista totalmente sonrojado.

-Bueno no importa.-Rió el moreno divertido por la reacción del peliplata.-Total...Ahora mismo...Estorban.-Decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa que aumentó aun más, si se podía, el sonrojo del ojiverde.

Incitó al peliplata a levantarse dejándolo incorporado pero de rodillas frente a él. Yamamoto le sacó la ropa interior y la falda a Gokudera dejándolo completamente desnudo ante él. El moreno agarró el miembro semi erecto del peliplata y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

-Ah...Mnn...Ah...Ah...-Gemía el ojiverde al notar el roce de la mano del moreno en su miembro. Yamamoto iba aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de la mano hasta que el peliplata se corrió dejando salir un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios del moreno que le daban un apasionado beso.

-Hayato...-Dijo el moreno para llamar la atención de un jadeante Gokudera.-Hayato...ahora voy a empezar a prepararte a si que quiero que intentes respirar tranquilamente y te relajes.-Decía con un semblante serio y preocupado.-Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que te duela.

El moreno utilizó parte de la semen del peliplata, que aun tenía en las manos como, lubricante e introdujo unos de sus dedos en la entrada el ojiverde a la vez que que lo besaba para distraerlo. Cosa que sirvió de poco ya que este sintió el dolor igualmente.

Gokudera se aferró a la camisa medio abotonada del moreno mientras que este hacía con su dedo movimientos circulares para poder insertar un segundo dedo. Cuando Yamamoto sintió que el dedo entraba y salía con libertad, introdujo el segundo, que provocó un gemido de dolor por parte del ojiverde que no fue capaz de contener esta vez. El moreno aun sintiéndolo por el peliplata comenzó a hacer el movimiento de la tijera para ensanchar aun más la entrada.

Una vez se acostumbró Gokudera empezó a gemir de placer al ritmo de las estocadas de los dedos del moreno. El de ojos café inserto el tercer dedo moviéndolos y penetrando la entrada del ojiverde que en un momento preciso tocó un punto con el cual el peliplata gimió fuerte y tiró de la camisa de Yamamoto, que aun tenia sujeta, haciendo saltar los botones.

-¡Wow!-Exclamo el moreno.-Me has arrancado la camisa...Si esto sigue así me quedo sin ropa con la que volver a casa.-Reía divertido al ver el sonrojo y el puchero que había en la cara del peliplata.

-E...¡Estúpido! ¡Friki del baseball! Eso a sido tu culpa si...si no hubieses...-Se le apaga la voz ya que era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo. Yamamoto que ya sabia a lo que se refería volvió a tocar el mismo punto de antes.-¡AH! I...idiota...ah...¡Paraah!-Decía fastidiado entre gemidos.

-Lo siento Hayato, pero ya es demasiado tarde para parar.-Decía seriamente mirando a su pareja.-Estoy en mi límite y no voy a aguantar más.-Dicho esto sacó su miembro erecto y lo posicionó en la entrada del ojiverde.-Voy a entrar Hayato, por favor, aguántalo un poco.

Al terminar de hablar empezó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del peliplata penetrándolo de una sola estocada para que sufriera menos. Gokudera, en su afán de no soltar un grito de dolor y hacer sentir culpable al moreno, se mordió el labio inferior consiguiendo hacerse sangre. El ojiverde se quedó fuertemente abrazado al moreno y este a su vez al ojiverde intentando no moverse en lo más mínimo, aún que era lo que su cuerpo mas le pedía.

Yamamoto notó como Gokudera movía lévemente sus caderas y aflojaba el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo miró unos segundos para ver si el otro estaba seguro y al no ver duda lamió la sangre de los labios del peliplata y comenzó un va y ven lento.

-Ah...Mng...Ah...Ah...Mnn.-El ojiverde gemía de placer con las estocadas del moreno pero no aguantaba el lento ritmo.-Mgn...Yama...Ah...Yamamoto...Más...Mnn...Rá pido.-Pedía entre gemidos Gokudera muy sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos ante su atrevida petición.

Por su parte Yamamoto, al escuchar esto, aceleró el ritmo como si el peliplata acabase de tocar un botón mágico para que lo hiciera. El ritmo de la embestidas era cada vez más frenético y el moreno cada vez daba con más exactitud en el punto que volvía loco al ojiverde.

A su vez ,Gokudera, ayudaba a Yamamoto moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las estocadas. Estaban llegando a la recta final y los gemidos del peliplata eran de extremo gozo y pasión. Finalmente Yamamoto se corrió en el interior de su pareja provocando que este también lo hiciera. El moreno besó al peliplata dulce y castamente mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-Hayato...Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta.-Decía mientras volvía a besar al ojiverde.

-Idiota.-Susurro Gokudera mientras se sonrojaba, le devolvía el beso y se acurrucaba en el pecho del moreno.

/EXTRA/

~A la mañana siguiente en Nami-Chuu~

Se veía de fondo llegar a tres chicos uno moreno, el más alto de los tres, uno peliplateado,un poco mas bajo que el primero y por último uno castaño, el más bajito de los tres.

Iban caminando, el castaño y el peliplateado cojeando, tranquilamente hacia la escuela cuando de repente el castaño salió corriendo (aunque aún cojeaba) hacia la entrada de la institución ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos. Le siguieron para ver que ocurría y al llegar lo encontraron hablando con el prefecto de la institución.

-Tsuna.-Gritaba Yamamoto sin entender por que su amigo había salido corriendo hacia Hibari.

-¡Ah! Yamamoto siento haber salido corriendo así.-Se disculpaba el castaño con el de los ojos café.

-Décimo.-Gritaba Gokudera que se había quedado atrás por culpa de su "cojera".-¿Qué le ocurre? No me diga que este tipo le ha hecho algo.-Decía mientras sacaba unas dinamitas y se disponía a lanzárselas a Hibari cuando...

-¡No! ¡Para Gokudera! Kyoya no me haría nada malo.-Decía mientras se ponía frente a Hibari impidiendo que el peliplata lanzase las bombas.

-Tsunayoshi tranquilo, aún que me las lanzase no me pasaría nada.-Decía mientras sonreía prepotente y le ponía una mano en el hombro al castaño cuando este le fue arrebatado por el peliplata.

-No toques al Décimo ni te tomes tantas confianzas.-Le gritaba enfurecido Gokudera.

-No lo toques tú. Tsunayoshi es mio.-Decía mientras jalaba de vuelta al castaño y le mandaba una mirada asesina al peliplata.

A continuación cogió del mentón a Tsuna y lo besó apasionadamente frente a la mirada atónita de toda la escuela. Al terminar el castaño solo atinó a sonrojarse y desmayarse debido a lo recién ocurrido. Hibari recogió del suelo a Tsuna y se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno si me disculpan me llevo lo que es mio.-Y sin más explicaciones se dirigió al comité cargando a Tsuna como una princesa.

-"Ya veo. Con que la causa de la cojera de Tsuna era esa...Eso a sido inesperado".-Pensaba Yamamoto mientras miraba a su novio en estado de shock por lo ocurrido.-Nee Gokudera...¿Puedo demostrarle a todas esas niñitas molestas que siempre chillan a tu alrededor que tu eres mio? Como hizo Hibari con Tsuna.- Gokudera al escuchar eso reaccionó y le dio un puñetazo para después salir corriendo tras Hibari.

-DÉCIMOOOOOOOOO

FIN

* * *

Bueno, pues este es el final de la primera parte~ faltan solo 2 partes mas!

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo (en serio, me lo pase en grande y me reia sola por lo que mi hermano me miraba como viendo a una loca ^^U)

Dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones y si veis faltas de ortografias tambien!

Nos leemos ;D


End file.
